


When Brown Eyes Met Blue

by AShortInfinity



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Shower Sex, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortInfinity/pseuds/AShortInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time brown eyes met blue, it was a fleeting glance; nothing that stood out to either person. The party had too many brown eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes, and green eyes for these two particular sets to catch each other for very long. It was more along the lines of a simple acknowledgement of the other’s existence before the eyes moved on, meeting more colors and forgetting them as quickly as they were seen.<br/>But the second time brown eyes met blue, the world stood still.<br/>And they became desperately, unapologetically lost.</p>
<p>Or where Tony and Steve don't know who the other is, until the morning after they have sex and find out they're on the Avengers team together. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brown Eyes Met Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write this fic for ages. You have no idea how many times I changed the beginning. I rewrote the entire thing about three times because I hated it all.  
> This is really cheesy romantic in the beginning and then completely changes tones because I'm a shitty writer that doesn't care.  
> Enjoy :)

The first time brown eyes met blue, it was a fleeting glance; nothing that stood out to either person. The party had too many brown eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes, and green eyes for these two particular sets to catch each other for very long. It was more along the lines of a simple acknowledgement of the other’s existence before the eyes moved on, meeting more colors and forgetting them as quickly as they were seen.

But the second time brown eyes met blue, the world stood still.

And they became desperately, unapologetically lost.

The blue eyes could see him from across the room, see his straight posture and tailored tux. He held himself like someone important, someone respected, but his eyes spoke differently. They spoke of a soft man, rough around the edges but all fluff underneath. They were the color of melted chocolate, and brought up memories of those rare occasions of sweet things in the Depression, like finding a diamond in the rough.

Or a pair of angel eyes amidst mere mortals.

The brown eyes felt as if they were captured in the blues, making it impossible to look away from. He was a nicely dressed man--combed hair and a button down shirt--with the attitude of a gentleman and the ideals of someone still hopelessly young. His eyes spoke of someone aged, however, and proved to be more than what he expected; they were massive oceans that went on for miles. Oceans that were consuming him quickly, but he was beyond ready to drown in them.

The two pairs of eyes stayed locked on each other for what seemed like a lifetime before the music could be heard again, and both were suddenly made aware that they weren’t alone in the universe. That they were, sadly, at a formal gathering, with guests to talk to and people to engage with. The brown eyes were torn away first when someone bumped into him, and the blue eyes blinked longingly before turning back to his drink.

When those brown eyes looked up again, his heart fell to see his ocean had disappeared behind the crowd of people. He began to make his way towards the bar, insistent on getting at least a name for those beautiful irises. Others attempted to interact with him, talking about what a lovely benefit he had thrown as usual and how his mother would be so honored, but he didn’t need their compliments; he had heard them all before.

What he needed were those damn _eyes_.

And just when he was about to start pushing people over, he found them.

The blue eyes didn’t expect his angel eyes to find him, assuming that what he had felt hadn’t been the same on the other end. He sipped his drink sadly, trying to hold on to that memory with a soft smile, when a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, and his heart skipped a beat.

_Brown eyes_.

The man was shorter than he, but not by much. The brown eyes stared up at him, a million different emotions flashing across them that it was too hard for him to keep up, and eventually, brown eyes managed a grin, looking down with a shake of his head before glancing back up.

“Tony,” He said in a low, velvety voice, holding out his hand.

The blue eyes looked down at his hand and smiled sheepishly, saying, “Steve.”

They shook hands, meeting eyes once again just to confirm that they were right; that these eyes were the ones they had connected with from across the room, that this wasn’t some wild dream that they would each wake up from, alone, cold, desperate for something that they never really had.

“Did you come here alone tonight, Steve?” Tony asked, something sparkling within his angel eyes.

Steve smiled shyly and answered, “Yes I did.”

“Then can I get you something to drink?”

Steve glanced down at his half-full glass of rum and coke and slipped his hands into his pockets, turning his full bodytowards Tony as he replied, “I would love that.”

Tony ordered two whiskeys and handed one to Steve. They clinked glasses and sipped their drinks, setting them down on the bar. Tony, always one for conversation over silence, asked, “So is Steve short for something?”

“Steven,” He answered politely. “And Tony?”

“Anthony.”

Steve glanced at him; Howard’s father was named Anthony. He had to suppress a sigh at the thought of Howard, and how much he missed his friend.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Tony asked, pulling him out of his memories.

Steve shrugged, looking around the room. “I’m not one for parties, honestly. Call me old-fashioned.” He smiled, staring at Tony for a moment before adding, “I’ve only recently started to get out more…The only reason I came here tonight is because I was told I had to meet someone. He’s supposed to be giving a speech, but I have yet to find him.”

“I’m very good with people, I could help you,” Tony offered with a grin.

Steve chuckled and said, “Alright, well, I’m looking for a Mr. Stark. Howard Stark’s son.”

Tony stared at the man, and he didn’t know how to feel at that particular moment. Steve didn’t know who he was? _Everyone_ knew who he was! Whether it was in the good or bad way, Tony Stark was generally a household name (not to brag or anything). He chewed his lip, debating whether or not to tell this poor guy who he really was, but then he paused a moment and thought about it: Steve had no idea who he was. He didn’t know about his money or his fame or anything like that. The only reason people talked to him half the time was because he was rich and famous.

But this was his chance to try something new, with someone who didn’t care about that.

“Oh, Stark?” Tony repeated nonchalantly. “It’s probably for the best you don’t meet him. He’s a wildcard, and I’ve heard he can be a bit of an ass and slightly full of himself.”

Steve smirked and thought to himself, _Sounds like his father_. “Well I’m just a fan of his father’s work, but I guess I’ll just have to meet him another time. I have much better company now.” He smiled coyly at Tony.

Tony grinned, glad for the change of topic. “Can I get you another drink?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and blushed. “You aren’t trying to get me drunk, are you?”

“And why would I be doing that?”

Steve shrugged. “For the same reason any handsome gentleman would.”

“Handsome gentleman?” Tony chuckled. “Clearly you don’t know me that well.”

“Which part did I get wrong, the handsome or the gentleman? Because you definitely talk like a gentleman, and I’m pretty sure no one else in this room could even begin to compare to you.”

“You could, and do, actually.”

Tony looked up at him, brown eyes meeting blue once again, and Steve’s lips parted just slightly. Tony’s eyes were drawn to the movement and he licked his own lips, his hand tightening on the glass he was holding. The two stood like that for a moment, both subconsciously leaning towards one another, when someone exclaimed Tony’s name and shook his hand vigorously, breaking the moment for a second time that evening.

When Tony finally dismissed the man, Steve was still blushing and finishing his drink.

Tony watched him for a moment before blurting out, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Steve froze and looked over at him, knowing what he was suggesting but not sure how to proceed. He was supposed to report back to SHIELD headquarters in half an hour, and then tomorrow he was scheduled to meet his new Avengers team for the first time. Fury had been very strict when giving his orders, telling Steve exactly what to do and where to be.

It felt like he was a soldier again.

“Or not, that’s fine,” Tony rushed out, seeing Steve’s hesitation. “I didn’t mean to—”

“No,” Steve interrupted with a soft smile. “No, I would love to.”

Tony blinked, surprised by his sudden change in attitude, and grinned. Yea, he was supposed to give his closing speech at the end of the night, but it was the same one he gave every year, only changing the years and any other numbers. Rhodey would be mad, and Pepper would be furious, but as he stared into Steve’s gentle blue eyes, he didn’t really give a damn.

Tony led Steve out of the back of the building and they slipped into an SUV. He told Happy to take him to the tower, and he was so thankful for once that he referred to him as “sir” instead of “Mr. Stark”. During the drive over, Tony explained delicately to Steve about his work, and how he built very complicated machinery and technological things. Steve tried to keep up, but he was lost in all things modern; he mostly just nodded and smiled at the way Tony’s eyes lit up whenever he mentioned something he was proud of.

Steve was amazed by Tony’s penthouse, and was awe-struck by the view of the city. Tony couldn’t help but think of how adorable he looked staring out the window, and figured that he must’ve grown up poor, never really knowing the luxurious life Tony never had to live without.

“I think I’ll take you up on that drink now,” Steve said with a shy smile, walking over to Tony by the bar with his hands in his pockets.

Tony grinned and began fixing him a drink. It was clear to see that he was nervous; he probably had never done something like this before. A little alcohol would make him more lax, at least, and he could see that he wasn’t scared or anything, just shy.

“So tell me about yourself, Steve, since I only talked about me on the way over here.”

Steve shrugged and accepted the drink Tony held out to him. “There’s not much to say, really. I, uh, I didn’t have a lot growing up, and I joined the army to try and prove to myself that I can be someone if I really try, and I’ve been on a break for a while, but I think they’re going to send me back in soon.”

The two drank and Tony said, “My dad worked for the military. He said he only made two friends while he was there, and both are the reason he hated it; one died too young and the other never really got over it, blaming my father for everything.” He sighed. “I used to work with the military myself, developing weapons and whatever, but I didn’t like where this country was heading with my technology so I stopped selling to them.”

“That must’ve upset a lot of people,” Steve said quietly.

Tony nodded and downed the rest of his drink. “Yes it did.”

Steve watched him for a moment before saying, “That’s really brave of you, to do what you think is right. There should be more men in the world like you.”

Tony snorted. “If there were more men like me the world would voluntarily implode.”

Steve smiled and murmured, “I think you’re too hard on yourself.”

“No, you just don’t know the real me.”

“Then show me.”

Tony glanced up to look at Steve, and their eyes caught each other once again. Steve was looking at him with such a gentle gaze, reassuring and kind—something Tony wasn’t used to—and it made him want to curl up next to Steve and never let him go. That thought alone caused his chest to ache with longing and his heart rate to speed up. Steve’s blue eyes were the eyes he wanted to wake up next to early in the morning, eyes that told him he was safe next to him, and that he wouldn’t have to want anymore.

Steve bit his lip and asked quietly, “Do you…can I…would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Tony blinked and laughed genuinely, more so than he had in a long time. “Oh my God, you’re adorable.” Steve blushed and looked down, feeling like an idiot; he’d never done this before, and he was so hopelessly lost. “Of course you can kiss me, please, please, _please_ do.”

Steve smiled and leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against Tony’s. It was very gentle and not the kiss Tony had been expecting. He was used to hungry kisses, demanding and forceful, and while he liked those kisses, this was on a completely different level. Steve reached up and cupped his face, brushing his thumb across his cheek, and Tony leaned into his touch.

And that was when Steve’s cellphone went off.

The two jumped apart, and Steve cursed under his breath, looking down at the blasted device Fury had given him. It was the director calling, probably wondering where the hell he was, and he sighed, declining the call and turning his phone off.

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Something like that,” Steve muttered. “I wasn’t really supposed to go anywhere tonight but to that party.”

“Oh, so you’re a bit of a bad boy, huh?”

Steve chuckled. “The absolute worst.” There was a pause and he asked, “Do you mind—”

“I swear to God, if you ask if you can kiss me again, you’re going to make me feel like a pedophile that is making out with a teenager,” Tony interrupted.

Steve smiled and kissed Tony again, still as gently as before but pressing his whole body against the man. Steve held his face in both his hands while Tony moved his to Steve’s hips. Tony let Steve have his innocent kiss until it proved to be too slow for the man, and he moved his hands around Steve’s waist to his butt, where he gripped him firmly. Steve gasped, and Tony grinned, slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth. His gasp slowly melted into a quiet moan and he moved Tony against the bar, gripping him hard. Tony still squeezed his very firm butt and let his tongue go wild inside Steve’s mouth when he felt something hard press against his thigh.

He grinned and pulled away from Steve, asking breathily, “Bedroom?”

Steve hesitated for only a moment before nodding quickly. Tony grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to his room. He had to laugh as Steve stared, once again, in awe at how fancy Tony’s room must’ve seemed to him. He closed the door and Steve was watching him, blushing, with swollen lips and dark eyes. Tony surged forward and began kissing him again, hungrily, desperately, the way he was used to.

Steve didn’t know what to do; he was in completely foreign territory, only having gone to first base with a girl, but he knew he wanted this. He knew he wanted Tony. He was kissing Steve hard, and Steve could already feel how hard he was. Tony could apparently too, because he was grinning against Steve’s lips, and the hands he had left on his hips began to untuck Steve’s shirt. His hands were warm against his skin, and before he knew it, Tony hand wrestled his shirt off and was gently nudging him towards the bed. Steve got the hint and sat down, and was then pushed down by Tony, who straddled his lap with eyes blown wide by lust.

Tony pulled his shirt off, and Steve was momentarily distracted by his arc reactor. Tony had forgotten to mention it, but it didn’t seem to bother the other man, only fascinate him. They paused a moment to let Steve trace his fingers over it before Tony began kissing him again feverishly, moving from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. Steve offered little gasps and moans in response to Tony’s touch, and it only encouraged him. He was delighted at how gorgeous Steve was underneath his clothes, with muscles upon muscles that were all his for now. He kissed down his chest and torso until he arrived at his pants, and he slowly slid them off with his boxers.

Steve watched as Tony sized him up, and pulled the man back up to his lips so he could discard his pants as well. Tony held himself above Steve, both naked, and kissed for another minute or two until Tony rolled his hips against Steve and he groaned in pleasure, biting Tony’s lip hard and earning a moan from the man.

“Did you like that?” Tony asked huskily, grinding his length against Steve’s again. He whined and bucked his hips in response. He did it once more as he said in his ear, “C’mon Steve, that’s not a very dignified response.”

“Fuck yes,” Steve groaned, gripping the sides of the bed. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

Tony grinned and kissed back down his chest, nibbling him in certain areas that made him buck and groan, until he reached his length. It wasn’t the size Tony was used to when messing around with men, but he was always up for a challenge. He kissed the head, holding down Steve’s hips as he moaned, and took as much of his length in as he could, surprised to find that he couldn’t fit all of him. He let himself adjust to the size before he slowly began bobbing his head, using his hand on the rest of him that his mouth couldn’t cover.

Waves of pleasure were coming off of Steve, and he never wanted Tony to stop. The man had special talents, and though Steve felt so vulnerable and exposed, he wanted to feel like that all the time with Tony. He didn’t realize his eyes were squeezed shut until he opened them, looking down at Tony picking up speed. Steve was so close to the edge, and when his blue eyes met Tony’s brown, he couldn’t help but cry out in pure ecstasy as he came, bucking his hips wildly and digging his hands into Tony’s hair. It took a moment to come down from the high, and Tony slipped Steve out from his mouth and kissed his head before crawling back up his body and kissing him.

Tony was still so hard from watching Steve lose it, but he wanted to make this special for him, figuring it was the man’s first time considering how quickly he came. He lay on top of Steve kissing him for what seemed like an eternity, their lustful kisses slowly melting into drawn out, gentle kisses, paired with soft touches and mumbled sweet nothings.

Eventually Tony rolled off of Steve, who was still humming from his orgasm, and he looked over at Tony, smiling softly at him. Tony smiled back and threw an arm over his stomach, burying his face in his neck and pecking his shoulder.

“G’night Steve,” He mumbled.

Steve kissed the top of his head and replied quietly, “Good night, Tony.”

* * *

When blue eyes opened in the morning, he forgot momentarily where he was, and a little panic attack ensued. He thought he was waking up later in life, that he’d been frozen again, that he had to familiarize himself to a completely different world once again. But then he heard the shower running.

Steve sat up slowly, the sheets pooling around his waist, and looked around the room.

_Brown eyes. Tony. Sex._

It all came back to him quickly and he smiled softly to himself, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. Tony’s room had floor-to-ceiling windows that gave an exceptional view of the morning, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated once again by all the advancements in 70 years, how new the world seemed. Everything was bigger, but seemed so small from where he was standing, and there was something oddly comforting about that.

Steve heard Tony whistling from his bathroom, and glanced at Tony’s bedside clock. It was eight in the morning, and he was supposed to meet his team at nine thirty God-knows where. That didn’t leave much room for messing around, but the sound of Tony’s singing made him smile and washed the rest of his worry away, even for a little bit.

Tony had surprisingly slept well, at least a couple hours more than he was used to. He had woken up two hours prior and snuck down to his workshop, but then decided he should probably wash up and prepare to take Steve home, wherever home may be for the guy. He didn’t want to leave him, but he had to be realistic; Fury was starting up a new program that was kick starting some time that very day, and he probably wouldn’t see Steve for a while, and just a one-night stand wasn’t enough to keep the charming guy waiting for him.

The door to his shower opened and he jumped, turning around quickly to see Steve entering with a shy smile. He felt the water tentatively before immersing himself underneath it, emitting a relaxed sigh and glancing at Tony, who was still staring at him strangely.

“What, is this crossing a line?” Steve asked, frowning.

“No, no, I just didn’t expect you to just…hop on in,” Tony answered honestly.

He shrugged. “I have somewhere to be soon, and besides, this saves water, right?”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You’re adorable.”

“So I’ve been told,” He smirked and his eyes moved down to Tony’s lips before looking away bashfully. Tony had to resist rolling his eyes as he pressed forward and kissed Steve. He beamed against Tony and pulled him closer, nipping at his lower lip and feeling what he didn’t get to the night before.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to have to turn this nice hot shower to cold,” Tony warned.

Steve grinned and gently pushed him away from the nozzle, pinning him on the opposite wall, and asked huskily, “How about now?”

Tony raised an eyebrow and moved his kisses down to Steve’s neck, finding the man’s sweet spot, and biting him hard. Steve groaned as Tony sucked on the skin, making sure that whatever he was going to do that day, everyone would know he had spent the morning doing unspeakable things. When Tony finally pulled away, he looked up into Steve’s eyes and saw them dark.

“So that’s how you wanna play?” He murmured. “Well it takes two to tango.”

Tony blinked and was suddenly turned around, his chest against the shower wall, and Steve had his hands on Tony’s hips. Tony was just about to ask what exactly he thought he was doing when his hands moved to Tony’s ass and he felt his hole, prodding it gently with his finger before slipping one inside. Tony gasped, and Steve slowly added a second, curling them around and sending a jolt of pleasure down Tony’s spine. He bit his lip, refusing to embarrass himself, and that made Steve chuckle lowly.

He took his fingers out abruptly, and before Tony could complain, he was slathering himself in Tony’s shower gel. Tony watched, more excited than he should’ve been, and braced himself for Steve’s length. It was rough at first, considering Steve was not a small size at all, but when Tony assured him that he was alright, it was pure ecstasy. It didn’t take Steve long to find his prostate, and he rhythmically pounded against it, going faster with each moan Tony let out.

At some point, Steve reached around and grasped Tony’s cock, pumping it to the motion of his thrusts, and the curse words that fell off of his lips were only muffled when a moan ripped through him. Steve waited to feel Tony clench around him to let himself climax with him, and they both rode it out together. It was so much better than what Steve had experienced the night before, especially since he was able to make Tony feel as great as he did. Neither was able to utter a word for a few moments afterwards, and Steve gently slid himself out of Tony and leaned against him, smiling shyly.

“That’s better than coffee in the morning,” Steve said breathily. “And more exercise than a jog, too.”

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, staring at Steve laugh to himself like a dork. He cupped his face and kissed him hard, but not in the lustful way. More in the sense of _Goddammit I hate you for making me want more of this but damn do I want more._ Steve wrapped himself around Tony and fully embraced his rough kisses, slowly melting them into chaste pecks.

“Showers are supposed to make me clean, Steve, not unapologetically dirty,” Tony whined.

Steve raised an eyebrow and huffed out a laugh. “I’m sorry, I’ll wait on the bed next time.”

Tony glanced at him, desperately wanting to ask if there would be a next time but scared of the answer. Steve seemed to sense his hesitation and kissed him once again before turning the water off, reaching for a towel that he handed to Tony and then grabbing one for himself. The two dried off in silence before entering Tony’s room.

“You’re welcomed to borrow some of my more casual clothes,” Tony offered. “Considering you didn’t bring anything to change into.”

Steve was about to refuse when he glanced at the clock: 8:45. He wouldn’t have time to grab clothes from SHIELD headquarters, and if he showed up wearing what he left in last night, Fury would have more questions than what he probably already had. He sighed and smiled at Tony, saying thank you about a dozen times before the man threw jeans and a t-shirt at him. He chuckled and the two got dressed.

“Can I drop you off anywhere?” Tony offered as he poured Steve already made coffee.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t need to trouble you anymore. A cab will be just fine, really.”

Tony sighed and handed him the to-go cup; he had wanted to spend as much time as he could with Steve, but he could tell the man wasn’t used to people doing things for him, and he understood how uncomfortable he was about it.

“Alright, but I swear I will next time.”

Steve smiled and sipped his coffee. God did he want there to be a next time; he didn’t think he would have anything in this new world to live for besides being a soldier again, up until he met Tony. He felt like he had _purpose_ with him, a reason to not be reckless in the field, someone to come home to and forget the day’s worries.

But that was idealistic, and he refused to let himself start to think like that.

It only hurt him in the end.

Tony did insist on walking him down to the lobby and catching him a cab. They both wanted to kiss the other goodbye, to never stop kissing, but instead agreed on a swift hug and a wave. Steve told the driver the address Fury had texted him when he turned on his phone, and turned around to watch Tony disappear behind him, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat as he did so.

At least he had one good night to hold on to.

* * *

When Steve arrived at his destination, Fury really lived up to his name. He started ranting off to him about how he couldn’t just disappear like that, how that reckless behavior of not answering his calls led to half of SHIELD’s resources being expended for no good reason. He would ask Steve a question like where he had been, and then start going off about how it didn’t matter because the world was coming to an end and blah, blah, blah. Steve simply sighed and leaned back, watching him lose his temper while thinking back on his only good memories so far.

“The only good thing you’ve done so far is show up on time,” Fury growled, finishing his speech. “Which is more than I can say for Stark.”

That caught Steve’s attention. “Stark, sir?”

“Yes, Stark, Howard Stark’s son. He’s a genius that designed a suit that he operates—the Iron Man suit—and he’s going to be on your new team, if he would bother showing up every now and then.”

Steve blinked. He would be working closely with Howard’s son? Tony had said he was a stuck-up, self-obsessed asshole, somewhat like the Howard he knew, so this would probably be interesting.

“You know what, screw Stark, I’m starting without him,” Fury said before he took a deep breath, adjusted himself, and continued, “Captain, I would like for you to meet your new team.”

Steve stood and looked behind him as a group of people began filing in, Fury naming them off as they entered. Bruce Banner, the scientist that was exposed to gamma radiation and transforms into the Hulk when he gets pissed off; Natasha Romanov—or the Black Widow—who was the bad-turned-good spy that is apparently SHIELD’s deadliest weapon; Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, who’s forte is a bow and arrow; and finally, Thor, a god from a different world called Asgard, with a hammer named Mjolnir that only he can lift and the ability to summon lightning whenever he wanted.

“And Stark is the fifth, wherever the hell—”

“I’m here, I’m here, don’t start the party without me!” Mr. Stark burst into the room, grinning wildly and attempting to play his rushed nature off as if he intended to look like an idiot. Fury glared at him and he just winked back, turning his head to scan the rest of the room. “Alright, where’s the fossil—”

And when brown eyes met blue, they both nearly had a heart attack.

Steve couldn’t stop staring at him—staring at _Tony_ —because _of course_ it had to be Tony. _Of course_ he life couldn’t get any easier. _Of course_ one of his damn teammates just happened to be the guy he hardcore fucked that morning in his shower. Howard must be turning over in his grave knowing that his friend and his son got a lot more physical than he probably ever wanted, and that thought alone made Steve turn scarlet.

Tony was just in as much shock, if not more. Wait…but…Steve?! _Steve_ was his dad’s role model? _Steve_ was the guy he had grown up hearing so much about? _His Steve_ was the one that everyone couldn’t stop talking about when they found him in the ice, found him to be _alive_?

The two stared at each other before Tony blurted out loudly, “Old-fashioned my ass!”

“What do you mean my ass?!” Steve yelled back. “You said Stark was an ass!”

“He is an ass! An ass that just so happens to be me,” Tony crossed his arms. “No wonder you said you’ve been on break from the military, but you forgot to mention, Oh yea it’s because _I’ve been frozen for seventy years_!”

Steve glared at him. “And I’m assuming your dad’s friend that died too young was me?”

Tony glared right back. “Only if by ‘fan of his work’ you really mean, ‘I was his friend because we lived during the same time period because I’m like ninety-five’!”

The two clenched their fists and Fury looked between them, still trying to register what the fuck just happened. “I’m…assuming you two have met?”

Tony stared at Steve, at his stupid blue eyes and combed blond hair, cursing himself for not seeing this before. He really, _really_ wanted to say, “Oh yea, I’ve already sucked his dick too”, but decided he didn’t want to go that route quite yet and muttered, “Yea, we’ve met.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Clint began, suppressing a laugh, “Don’t tell me you didn’t recognize _Captain America_ when you saw him? _The_ Captain America? Only the superhero your dad basically raised you on, the guy you’ve idolized _for years_ , the one you literally _fan-boyed_ over with Coulson when you heard that he was alive?”

Everyone started chuckling and Tony blushed, glaring at Barton before glancing to Steve, who was softening and smiling even. Tony turned away and huffed, not wanting to deal with people anymore and really wanting to disappear altogether, preferably into the past when none of this was relevant.

“C’mon, let’s let them sort out their domestic issues,” Natasha said, beckoning the others out the door. They all filed out the same way they filed in, and Fury gave them both one last hard look before leaving, closing the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence before Steve asked, “Idolized, huh?”

“Shut up, Barton doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Tony hissed.

Steve looked down at his feet and ran a hand through his hair. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you were Howard’s son?”

Tony looked back at him, his eyes still narrowed, but then softened slightly when they saw how calm Steve was. He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and said slowly, “I don’t know, really. I thought…usually people want me because I’m Tony Stark, the rich and the famous, the one and only, you know? I’ve never met someone that didn’t know who I was, and it felt…it felt great to finally be desired because of me, and not for my money or my fame.” He shrugged. “I mean, why didn’t you mention that you happen to be Captain America?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Oh yea, that’s normal conversation. ‘Hey, my name’s Steve. You may know me as that guy from the forties, Captain America. Why am I not a rotting corpse? Well I’ve actually been frozen for seventy years and everyone thought I was dead until recently. But enough about me, wanna grab a drink?’”

Tony nodded, “Alright, point taken.”

They sat in silence for a while after that, not looking at each other and not knowing what to really say, when Steve finally decided to speak up.

“I still don’t think you’re an ass, you know,” He mumbled, scratching at the table.

Tony looked over at him and smiled. “You’d be the first.”

Steve glanced up and suddenly found himself saying, “I didn’t think I’d see you after I left this morning.”

“Me neither,” Tony murmured. “But I don’t know if this is a blessing or a curse.”

Steve shrugged and stood, walking over to Tony and leaning against the table next to him, saying softly, “I like to think I’m a glass half-full kind of guy.”

Tony shook his head. “This is never going to work, you know.”

“Yea, I know,” He said, picking Tony’s chin up. “But I don’t think I could look at you every day from this point on and know that we didn’t even try.”

Tony looked at him and sighed, letting Steve settle his mouth on Tony’s gently, molding themselves together like they were made for one another. After a moment of soft kissing, they parted, and Tony glanced down at the dark mark peeking out of Steve’s shirt, and he smirked, running his thumb over it and biting his lip when Steve hissed.

“Fury is going to find so many more reasons to hate me,” Tony grinned.

“He’ll have to get over it,” Steve chuckled, cupping his face and watching him fondly.

And when brown eyes met blue, they never wanted to look into another’s eyes again.

* * *

“Oh. My. _God_ ,” Clint hissed, staring at the security camera.

Natasha was right there next to him, watching Captain America plant his lips on Iron Man, and felt so…odd about it. “Should we tell Fury?”

Bruce shook his head. “Are you trying to get them killed? Because they’ll be skinned alive if he finds out.”

Thor cocked his head. “Does this mean that the Captain and Stark are involved, now?”

“Something like that,” Clint muttered. “This is probably bad for the team, right?”

Natasha rubbed her chin and watched the monitor, thinking to herself. Of course it was bad that two of her teammates were now locking lips behind closed doors; it meant they would do reckless things for each other in the heat of battle, and focus more on whether or not the other was alive rather than the mission at hand.

She grinned.

“We don’t have to tell Fury,” She began slowly, “But now we have leverage.”

Bruce and Clint exchanged worried glances and Thor asked slowly, “…leverage?”

“Oh _yes,_ ” Natasha whispered, watching Steve and Tony peck each other before exiting the room. “Lots and lots of _leverage_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the scene at the end is really just to make me laugh because it reminds me of a real Marvel film that ends with a stupid scene. I'm a dork.  
> Again, I suck at smut, so I apologize for how awkward it probably reads.  
> And I didn't bother reading it over because I'm a tired lazy bastard.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
